Twin Jinchurriki's
by Uraboku Heiress
Summary: The fourth hokage had sealed the nine tails within his son and his best friends daughter the night the tailed beast attacked the village. Daichi Uchiha made a promise to his dying wife to protect their child and give her a safe and bright future but after her sisters death, everything changed. Will Amaya keep her heart closed off or will she find love within her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One**

Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating this for several months! We didn't have wifi for awhile and we had just gotten it back in march so it's taken me even longer to rewrite this. Again. I know I had the original pairing as MenmaxAmaya but I'm going to add two more OC's that I created and stick to the canon story as much as I can. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or some of the main characters. I only own my OC's. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Prologue-**_

_**I stood with my katana drawn and my sharingan activated. He stood several feet away, his sage mode activated. Both of us had reached our limit and were almost out of chakra. There was one technique I could use but it was risky since I hardly ever used it. It wasn't until he spoke that it happened.**_

_**"Please, don't do this. No good will come of it." He said, his voice calm and reassuring.**_

_**I growled at him, my fangs sharpening. "You do not understand what it like to lose your family and learn that your whole life has been a lie."**_

_**He held his hand out to me. "You're right, I don't understand what that's like but I do know one thing."**_

_**"What might that be?" I crouched down, getting ready to attack.**_

_**"I almost lost you once. I'm not going to lose you now or ever." Hearing those words brought back images of my past, of our past. Memories I had buried a long time time ago.**_

Daichi P.O.V

_** -Seventeen Years Ago-**_

I stood by my wife's bedside as the doctor brought in a bundle of bankets and placed it in her arms. She was breathing heavily from the long hours of being in labor. Ayumi looked down at the face of our newborn daughter and smiled, tears running down her face.

"She is so beautiful..." Ayumi said, her voice barely a whisper.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "She takes after her mother."

Ayumi laughed at that and smiled up at me. "She may come to look like you when she's older. She already inherited my hair and eye color." It was true. Ayumi had bluish-white hair, a strange color that almost resembled the ocean and orangish-brown eyes. It seems our new daughter had inherited that from her mother like Reika inherited my black hair and black eyes.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked my wife. We had gone over several names during her pregnancy but we could never agree on one.

She thought about this for a second. "Her name will be Amaya. I want her to have this name because one day it will suit her." She hardly finished the sentence before the baby started to cry. She hummed under her breath and gently rocked her, calming her down. Ayumi handed her to me and the baby laughed. "Looks like she's going to be a daddy's girl like her sister was."

Reika, our four year old daughter, was sitting on the bed next to her mother. "Daddy, will she be strong like you and mommy?"

I looked at her and smiled. "That will be her choice like it will be yours." Little did we know that our happy life was about to be cut short in just a few months time.

_** -Four Months Later-**_

The sound of the villagers screaming echoed as debris fell all over the streets. Families were running out of their homes, trying to get to safe zones that were set up as multiple Jonin and ANBU were rushing to the battle field. Daichi and Ayumi were ordered to assist the Hokage in slowing down the tailed beast as they brought their daughters to safety. Reika held her baby sister in her arms as she stood next to a boy about her age who was carrying a baby boy in his arms.

"Daddy, mommy! Please don't go!" She begged, tears running down her face as she pleaded with her parents.

Daichi and Ayumi glanced at each other and Daichi knelt down in front of his daughter, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We'll try to come back for you, Reika. I promise." He took Amaya out of her sisters arms and together, he and Ayumi shunshinned to where Minato and Kushina were. They made it just in time before Kushina put the barrier up, trapping the nine tails inside along with them. Daichi placed Amaya on the altar next to the infant as the fox tried to attack.

Kushina used her Adament Chains to pin it to the ground but one of it's tails swung towards Daichi. Ayumi rushed forward to shield her husband from the attack and took the blow that was meant for him. The force of it slammed her into the ground with enough force to make a crater. Shouting, Daichi rushed forward and lifted his wife into his arms.

"Just hold on, Ayumi. We'll get you help." Daichi said, his whole body tense.

Ayumi looked up at Daichi and smiled, blood trickling from the corners of her mouth. "No one can help me now, my love. Stop this beast before it destroys everything and everyone...please, do whatever you can to protect our daughters...I want them to know the true way of the ninja..." With that, her eyes slipped closed and her body went limp in his arms.

Gritting his teeth, Daichi gently laid her on the ground and rushed at the nine tails, his sword drawn with his Sharingan activated. The nine tails saw his eyes and roared in anger, it's hand grabbing the Uchiha and crushing him into the ground. Minato performed the signs of the Reaper Death Seal and he and Kushina jumped in front of the two babies as the beast brought it's claw forward. They shielded their son and friends daughter with their own bodies as Minato sealed a portion of the Nine Tails' chakra into himself and the rest into Naruto and Amaya.

_**-Eight Years Later-**_

There was a loud _**CRASH **_as four academy students ran away from the three jonin that were on their heels. The redhead looked over his shoulder and grabbed the girls wrist. "Come on, Aya! They're getting closer!"

The girl, Amaya, grabbed hold of his hand and picked up her pace. "I'm trying, Ren! It's not my fault they almost got me!"

Hiroto and Naruto laughed as they all rounded a corner, ducking out sight as the Jonin instructors ran by their hiding spot. They waited for a couple minutes to make sure they were in the clear and they all let out a relieved sigh. Their moment of freedom was soon interrupted when two shadows fell over them. Naruto, Ren, Hiroto and Amaya all froze in place as they turned around.

Standing behind them was Itachi and Reika.

They both had the same black hair, though Reika's was longer, reaching to the middle of her back while tied into a high ponytail, and onyx eyes, both triats that marked them as members of the Uchiha clan. They both wore black t-shirts with high collars that had the Uchiha crest on the back with Itachi wearing tan pants and Reika wearing dark grey, knee length shorts and they both wore black ninja sandals with bandages wrapped around their ankles. They both had the ANBU flak jacket over their shirts with arm guards and their masks on top of their heads.

"I hear the four of you have been causing chaos again, huh?" Reika said, her arms crossed as she glared at her sister. "We have a mission to leave for and we can't be here chasing you down now let's go."

Leaving no room for arguments, the four of them followed Reika and Itachi back to the academy. Because of the trouble they caused, Iruka-sensei made everyone in the class practice their shuriken throwing for most of the day, much to the groups annoyance. When they were finally dismissed, Amaya told her friends that she would see them later. She ran back to the apartment where she lived at with her aunt and uncle and was tackled in a hug by her cousin.

"Welcome home, Aya-chan!" Kuriko said, hugging her cousin tightly. Even though they were only born a few months apart, Amaya was a half foot taller than her cousin. Laughing, Amaya hugged her back and carried her into the living room to wait for Rene, Kuriko's mother, to finish making dinner. About twenty minutes later, Amaya, Kuriko, Rene and Yoshiro all sat the table, eating dinner while talking about how their day went.

The peacefulness was cut short when Amaya realized that her sister wasn't home. "Where's Reika?" She asked her uncle.

Yoshiro and Rene shared a worried look. They knew she left for a mission that morning but she was supposed to have been back hours ago. Once she was finished, Amaya ran out of the apartment, her uncle yelling at her for her to stop but she didn't listen. Having a bad feeling, Amaya ran all the way to the Uchiha compound with her uncle running out after her. When she passed through the gates, her blood ran cold when she saw the scene before her.

All over the street were bodies of the clan members. men, women, even children were all lying around, none of them moving as blood was splattered everywhere. Shaking with fear, Amaya went further into the compound and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone wearing the ANBU uniform lying a few feet away from her, their mask obscuring their face. Hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, Amaya knelt down and slowly removed the mask, her eyes widening.

It was her sister. Reika had been murdered.

Clenching her fists, Amaya screamed as loud as she could, tears running down her face as the outer rings of her pupils expanded, forming a cat like appearance before she collapsed next to her sisters body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Authors Note: I know it's been awhile since this was updated but I decided to completely rewrite the whole story. Hopefully Amaya won't be a mary-sue in this or to OP (I hope that doesn't happen). Anway, please leave a review. I'm sorry if the chapters are so short but that's just how I write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the main characters. I only one the OC's and the story.

**Yoshiro P.O.V.**

It's been several days since the massacre took place. It was hard for Rene, Kuriko and myself to believe that Reika was gone but I know the one it had the most effect on was Amaya. After I found lying unconscious next to Reika, I had discovered that she unlocked our clan's Kekkei Genkei, the Kuruoshikigan, also known as the Mad Demon Eye. It seems seeing her sister dead had caused it to awaken. _That must have been her worst fear_, I thought as I stood by the window.

The only way for us to awaken the Kuruoshikigan is to experience our worst fears. I placed my hand over my left eye as Kuriko came out of room with Rene. I worried about how the stress would effect Rene because she was seven months pregant. Kuriko took my hand and the three of us left the apartment and made our way to the hospital. The doctors said the emotional trauma was too much for Amaya to handle so she's been unconscious since that night. We all signed in and when we came into her room, we were all surprised to see that she was awake and sitting up.

"Aya nee-sama!" Kuriko said and ran over, climbing onto the bed and hugging her cousin. At that moment, Amaya slowly turned to us and I froze in place. Instead of her usual, mischevious grin, her face was completely blank. There was no emotion as she looked at us. Even her eyes were void of any emotion.

"...what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice cold. This wasn't right. Something was wrong here and I was going to find out what it was and who killed the Uchiha clan.

_**Four Years Later**_

**Amaya P.O.V.**

"Amaya! It's time to get up!" Aunt Rene yelled from downstairs. I groaned under my breath and slowly rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a _**THUD!**_ Swearing under my breath, I pulled myself to my feet and got dressed in a purple t-shirt, a sleeveless black, quipao jacket and a black skirt. I wrapped the bandages around my right thigh and attached my kunai pouch to it before making my way downstairs.

The smell of toast and rice cooking wafted from the kitchen and I stumbled over to the table, still half asleep. My mood got even worse when I saw Kuriko sitting there. We glared at each other as we ate, the tension between us heavy in the air. The sound of footsteps came down the hall and Rene and Yoshiro's twin sons, Naoki and Shin, waddled into the kitchen. Both boys had inherited the same bluish-white hair me and Yoshiro had but they had aunt Rene's purple eyes. Kuriko finished eating and left after she washed her dishes. Like me, she was graduating from the Academy today and I silently hoped we weren't on the same team together. I cleaned up my dishes shortly after and slipped my sandals on before leaving the house.

I walked through the village, ignoring the stares and glares the villagers were giving me as they whispered things lie "Demon scum" and "Problem child". For as long as I could remember, people always gave me a hard time, calling me a demon child because of my appearance. It was also because my clan's name meant **Devil**, which didn't matter to me in the slightest. I heard someone run up behind me and they slipped their arm through mine.

"Morning, Aya." My best friend, Hiroto Sarutobi said. He had messy, brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt underneath a sleeveless vest with black pants and his ninja sandals.

I mumbled something under my breath and realized someone was missing. "Where's Ren?"

Ren Uzumaki was my other best friend as well as Hiroto's cousin. He only uses his fathers last name when it's just me and Hiroto around but any other time, he goes by his mothers surname. Hiroto scratched the back of his head as he looked at the sky. "He went on ahead to save us seats. He kept saying that he hopes the three of us will be on the same team together."

I snorted, a very unlady-like sound but I didn't care. We finally made it to the academy and walked to the classroom. Several of the students who were graduating today kept staring at me and looked away quickly when I glared at them. Hiroto laughed and I was nearly knocked into the ground when someone tackled me in a hug. He pulled back and smiled. Ren had semi-long, red hair and the same color eyes as Naruto, both traits he inherited from his father. He was wearing a black t-shirt with grey shorts and his ninja sandals with bandages wrapped around both his ankles.

"Get off me!" I punched Ren in his stomach, causing him to double over, groaning in pain.

"I see you're in a bad mood, already..." Ren said, leading us over to our seats at the back of the room. He saw the look on my face and quickly hid behind Hiroto, who slowly backed away from me.

We all sat down when Iruka-sensei came in and started calling our names for us to go into the next room to take our graduation exam. Ren and Hiroto were called and when they came back, they were smiling and had their hitae-ates around their foreheads.

"Amaya Masashi."

I took a deep breath and stood up when my name was called. I followed Iruka-sensei into the next room where he sat with the Third Hokage. The graduation exam was to make a clone of ourselves. Making the hand sign, I focused a certain amount of chakra and created my shadow clone. Lord Hokage and Iruka-sensei nodded in approval and handed me a hitae-ate. Tying it around my forehead, I went back into the classroom and heard Hiroto and Ren shout in excitement. We were told to come back tomorrow so we could be assigned to our teams. Like the others, I was silently hoping we were on the same team and if we were, I was gonna feel sorry for whoever got stuck with being our sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating this in a while. There's been a lot going on so I really haven't had the time. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the main characters. I only own the OC's. (I hate doing this for every chapter on all my stories)

**Amaya P.O.V.**

After everyone had been assigned their teams, our classmates followed their Sensei's out of the room until it was just Ren, Hiroto and myself left here. Hiroto was sitting in his usual seat, his head resting on his arms since he fell asleep awhile ago. Ren was pacing around the room while I sat near the window.

"Something on your mind?" Ren asked as he stopped in front of me.

I looked at him, my eyes meeting his since we were the same height. "What makes you think that?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

He raised an eyebrow and put his hands in his pockets. "You're unually quiet. It's right about now that we would be arguing about nothing."

"You really want to argue?" I asked, sarcasm dripping my voice.

Ren must have heard it because he leaned in until our faces were only inches apart. "Do you?"

I felt my face become hot so I knew it was as red as his hair. The grin on his face only confirmed this and I punched him, sending him sprawling several feet back. He groaned, clutching his stomach as he was laying on the ground. "Did you have to punch me that hard?"

"No," I said, standing up and walking over to him. "I just felt like it." I held out my hand to help him up. He grunted in response and grabbed my hand. I was about to help him up when he suddenly pulled me down and pinned me on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He laughed but loosened his grip on my arms. "This is payback."

Of course, Hiroto chose the worst time to wake up. "Will you two love birds keep it down over there?" He said, yawning.

Me and Ren looked at each other, both our faces red now as he scrambled to his feet and helped me to mine. "Keep it up, Sarutobi, and I'll your ankles together and hang you from the monument like that." I growled, cracking my knuckles.

Hiroto's face paled and he shrunk down in his seat just as the door opened. The three of us turned around to see who it was.

Standing in the doorway was a young man. He appeared to be in his early thirties with pale skin, bluish/white hair and orangish/brown eyes like mine. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt under the flak jacket that all the adults wore, dark blue pants and dark blue ninja sandals. His hitae-ate was tied around his forehead but was partially hidden by his bangs.

Our Sensei was my uncle Yoshiro.

He looked at the three of us and grinned. "I can see you three are lively right now."

"That's an understatement," Hiroto laughed. He saw the glares me and Ren were giving him and he quickly closed his mouth.

Uncle Yoshiro chuckled. "Let's go. It's time for you to start your official team exercise."

We followed him out of the academy and were surprised when we saw that he brought us to the training grounds. "What are we doing here?" Hiroto asked.

"This is where we're going to see if the three of you can actually work as a team. I know all of you have known each other for years but that doesn't mean anything when you're out in the world and on the battlefield." His expression turned serious. "Now. Come at me with the intent to kill."

Ren, Hiroto and I shared a look and nodded in understanding. We all took our positions with our weapons drawn and at the same time, we charged at Yoshiro. Hiroto dropped to the ground, aiming to kick his feet out from under him while I went to land a punch to his stomach and Ren planned to the same thing to his face. Yoshiro grabbed my and Ren's fists, jumped out of Hiroto's reach and threw us into each other, sending us several feet back.

We all groaned in unision, slowly getting to our feet. Ren and Hiroto moved closer to me and I dropped my voice so only they could hear. "He's right. We have to work as a team."

"How are we gonna do that?" Ren asked, watching me closely.

"I can try to track his movements. When he gets to a certain spot, I'll signal you and Hiroto for both of you to attack." I said, looking at them both.

They nodded in agreement and they disappeared into the trees. Yoshiro saw this and grinned. "Looks like the three of you finally got the hint."

I stared at my uncle, my eyes following his every move and step. I reached for the hilt of my sword and ran at him, using my full speed to my advantage. This caught him off guard and he unsheathed his katana, our blades clashing. His eyes narrowed when he saw the smirk on my face. Moving quickly, I slashed out at his feet, causing him to step back and lose his balance. "NOW!" I yelled out to them.

Ren and Hiroto burst out from the trees, both of them throwing their shuriken at my uncle. Yoshiro tried to get out of the way but they grabbed the wire strings they had attached to the shuriken and pulled them back, trapping him in his place.

Yoshiro shook his head and chuckled. "I should've known this is what you three were planning. Even though this wasn't a mission, I'm going to teach you as my students to make you full fledged Shinobi."

All three of us yelled in excitement. Little did we know that our real mission was about to really begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Authors Note: Here's the updatesd/latest chapter for this. Please leave a review if you can.

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto or the main characters. I only own the OC's. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yoshiro watched them closely. He knew their strengths and weaknesses but he tried to wait until the right time to really test their abilities. He saw something flying in the distance and stepped away from the others, his arm held out as a messenger falcon landed on his wrist. He untied the scroll that was tied to it's leg and read it. He folded the paper back up and returned to his students. "I just received a message from Lord Hokage. He wants to see us as soon as possible. He said it's important."

The three genin nodded and followed their Sensei back to the village and made their way to the Hokage tower. As soon as they arrived, Yoshiro told them to wait outside and went in. As soon as he reached the top floor, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone said.

Yoshiro opened the door and followed hid students inside. Stopping in front of the desk, Yoshiro bowed as a sign of respect. "Lord Hokage. You wanted to see us?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. It seems one of the three man squads has encountered a problem with their newest mission and their Jonin instructor has requested back up." He picked up a folder with a note attached and handed it to him. "Here is all the information you will need."

Yoshiro opened the file and read it over, cursing loudly. "Now onto the more pressing matter, I need your team to go and support another team it turns out their mission was a lot more dangerous then expected and I feel they will need back up." he said before pulling out a folder and handing it to Yoshiro.

Yoshiro opened the folder and and read over the report. His face drained of all color and he looked up at the Hokage. "Team Kakashi was sent on a B-rank mission? That's to risky for three genin that are fresh out of the academy!" He continued reading and felt his blood run cold. He recognized the name of the village. It's been years since he was there last.

"Yes, well we weren't given the full story from the client, you'll find Kakashi sent a note fully explaining what happened. I can't sit and let them face it alone, skilled as Kakashi is, who he's up against is well...concerning, and I know your team has had more time to train and prepare...this will be your first B-Rank mission. Gather what you can and bring in the children they need to know what they'll be facing and I'm curious to see the dynamic between them and Shadow." The Hokage said he looked as though he had not come to the decision lightly but at current their best bet was Team Yoshiro.

Yoshiro read the note and ground his teeth when he saw the name on it. "Team 7 is going against Zabuza Momochi?!" He knew that name since he still had contacts in the Land of Waves. He nearly had a few run-in with him at point.

The Hokage nodded. "Be careful. He is not to be taken lightly."

On that note, Yoshiro left and went back out to his students. Ren and Hiroto were arm wrestling nearby while Amaya held the crystal she always wore in her hand, the light reflecting off the chain. The three of them stood up when they saw Yoshiro.

"This is an official B-rank mission. All the training you did will now be put to the test. We are to help Team Kakashi in dealing with a rogue ninja by the name of Zabuza Momochi." He saw the horrified looks on Ren and Hiroto's faces. "This man is to not be taken lightly. He is a skilled assassin and will not hesitate to kill us if he gets the chance." Amaya clenched her fist as her free hand reached for the hilt of her sword, which she kept strapped across her back. "We have to hurry and get there as fast as we can."

Yoshiro took off, Ren, Amaya and Hiroto following close behind. Hiroto looked over his shoulder at his friends. "Who's going to help who when we get there?"

Amaya twitched in annoyance. "I can't believe you're related to the Hokage because you are a baka at times. We're going to help Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

After traveling as fast as they could, they finally arrived in the Land of Waves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Authors Note: Here's the rewritten version for chapter five. Again. Please leave a review telling me your opinion for this chapter.

Normal P.O.V.

Yoshiro had to laugh. After a few seconds he sobered up and yelled over his shoulder. "Amaya, use your sharingan and see if you can pinpoint their exact location."

Amaya nodded and her eyes changed. Three black pin wheels formed around her pupils and she scanned the area ahead. She swore under her breath. "I can't! There's a thick layer of mist surrounding them."

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, lashing out with Kubikiribōchō, his beheading sword. Kakashi was able to dodge the attack by dropping to the ground but Zabuza slammed the blade into the ground and grabbed the end of the hilt, using the momentum to aim a kick at Kakashi with enough force to send him flying from the impact.

Now! Zabuza rushed forward, grabbing the hilt of his sword and dashed forward, his speed not slowing down. It wasn't until he saw the Makibishi that Kakashi had dropped. "Foolish." He said as Kakashi landed in the water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi-sensei...was sent flying?! Sakura thought as she tried to comprehend what she just saw.

He's also highly skilled in Taijutsu, Sasuke thought.

Kakashi popped his head out of the water. What? This water is heavy...

"Heh...fool." Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi, performing his hand signs at a rapid speed. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Damn! Kakashi's eye widened and he turned around just as the water started to form a sphere, trapping him within. "WHAT?!"

"Trying to use the water to escape was a mistake on your part, Kakashi." Zabuza said, putting his arm through the water prison to make it so he couldn't escape. "Now I have you in an inescapable prison!" He looked at Kakashi. "It's hard when you can't move, isn't it?"

He turned his attention to the three genin and the bridge builder. "Now... Kakashi, we can finish things later. First, I'll take care of them." He held up his free hand. "Water clone jutsu!"

Kakashi watched in horror. He's stronger than I expected...

Everyone was shocked when they saw the clone begin to form out of the water. Naruto stood there, wide eyed. The water clone laughed. "Hehe, wearing those headbands and acting like ninja. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death." The clone began to disappear behind the mist. "Only when you're good enough to be listed in my bingo book...can you start calling yourselves true Shinobi." The clone disappeared right before their eyes.

Naruto just stood there and stared. He disappeared again?! His eyes widened and he was suddenly kicked with enough force to be sent flying back, his hitae-ate coming off from the force of the impact. Zabuza's clone slammed his foot down on it.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"They're just brats." The real Zabuza said.

Kakashi turned to his students from the water prison. "Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance of beating him!" He shouted to his students. "As long as he's keeping me trapped in this jutsu, he can't move! The clone can't go far from his real body! Just run away now!"

This is a Jonin. A real Shinobi. At this rate... Naruto thought as he turned over to look at the clone, his whole body shaking. I'm really going to die! he moved to his knees and tried to get up when a sharp pain went through his left hand. he looked down and saw the bandage wrapped around it, remembering what he said when he gave himself the wound. I swear on this pain in my left hand! I'm not going to need to be saved ever again...I'm not going to run away!

"You're not hurt, are you...scaredy cat?"

I won'y lose to Sasuke!

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the clone, seeing his forehead protector under it's foot, remembering that one night with Iruka-sensei. "Sensei, can I try on your headband?"

Iruka looked at his student and smiled. "This? No way. You only get to wear the leaf headband when you graduate."

"Naruto, come here. I want to give you something. Congratulations. You graduated!"

He then thought about what Kakashi said after their team was formed. "You three are all punks who don't deserve to be ninja. You will be risking your lives on missions. You all pass."

He then remembered what Amaya told him.

"I know who dream of becoming Hokage someday, Naruto. Whatever you do, don't give up that dream. I know you'll make an awesome Shinobi one day!"

Naruto thought back to what he said after he became a genin. "I'm not the trouble making kid...you still think I am! I'll surpass the Hokage and then everyone in the village will have to respect me!"

That's right, Naruto thought as he stood up. I became a ninja and decided not to run away anymore! I won't run! He yelled and ran towards the clone.

"No! Don't" Kakashi yelled at him.

"He..." Sasuke just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?!" Sakura screamed at him.

"...Idiot!" The clone said and punched Naruto with enough force to send him skidding back to where his teammates were.

"What were you thinking by attacking him all by yourself?! We're just genin. We have no chance against him!" Sakura said.

Naruto didn't answer and that was when Sakura saw what he had in his hand. His headband?

Everyone just watched him as he struggled to stand up.

That was when Yoshiro and his team landed next to Sakura and Sasuke. "Sorry it took us so long." Yoshiro said, his eyes focused on Zabuza.

Naruto grinned, his head still down as blood dripped from his mouth. "Hey, you. The freak with no eyebrows..." Zabuza twitched in anger. "Put this in your book. The man who will one day become Hokage..." Naruto stood up straight, still grinning, as he tied his forehead protector around his forehead. "The ninja from the Hidden Leaf...Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kakashi was surprised. ...Naruto.

Zabuza didn't move or say anything.

...That kid. Tazuna thought, smiling. He's not as useless as I first thought.

Naruto kept his eyes on Zabuza. "Sasuke, Ren, Aya-chan! Listen!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as they all looked at him.

"I have a plan." Naruto said.

A plan in this situation? Sasuke thought. "Pft...teamwork from you?"

What's this feeling? Sakura stared in awe. This is Naruto...

Naruto turned around to look at his friends and teammates. "Now," He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let's get wild..."


End file.
